


The Pink Shirt

by ideas7



Series: School Dorks [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Dorks, and i go to school, and i have friends, believe it or not, dorks everywhere, i have a job i promise, what am i doing with my life!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas teases Guy for his questionable shirt choice...<br/>...and yes...I mean THAT shirt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> The first short story in what I'm hoping will end up being a 10 part series of just pure adorable dorkage, all set in school. You have been warned. 
> 
> p.s by THAT shirt i mean... that shirt... the shirt... http://37.media.tumblr.com/d9dcee6ac3b0a07a8b56d220f7457c74/tumblr_n5yd0dop4B1tt30n3o1_1280.png  
> (Credit to whoever posted it, also credit to Guy because wow amazing shirt)

Thomas rolled up his sweatshirt sleeve to check his watch. He sighed, Guy was 2 minutes late already and Thomas could still see no sign of him as he peered around the school corridor, which was slowly emptying as students dispersed into their classrooms. 

Suddenly, Thomas noticed a flash of pink in the corner of is eye, moving towards him at a rapid pace. He turned to the direction of the pink streak and, upon focusing his eyes, noticed his best friend Guy running towards him. Guy had one hand in the front pocket of his jeans, the other grabbing onto the strap of his rucksack as he ran. His long, brown hair was flowing wildly around his face, every strand appearing to be pointing in a different direction. The flash of pink was coming from Guy's shirt, which was hard to miss. It was a tight-fitting and light pink in colour, with a large dragon print on the front.

"Hi!" Guy panted breathlessly as he eventually reached Thomas  and came to a halt next to him.

"Hi..." Thomas said slowly, eyeing his friend up and down.

Guy frowned, noticing the confused tone to Thomas' voice and his wondering eyes. Brushing a few pieces of hair out of his eyes, Guy looked down at himself to see what Thomas was so focused on.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned.

"Uh...n-nice shirt, where did y-you get it, a...uh..." Thomas stuttered, unsure of the words leaving his own mouth.

Guy narrowed his eyes at Thomas, tilting his head as a hint for him to continue. 

Thomas smirked, regretting having commented on the shirt as Guy continued frowning at him.

"Say it, Thomas.... where did I get my shirt from?"

Thomas began nervously chewing on his thumb, knowing that teasing Guy would probably earn him a few injuries. Then he looked back at the shirt. He had to say something, he just had to.

"I...-" Thomas began, but then burst out laughing, bending over and holding onto his stomach as he giggled away.

Guy took advantage of his vulnerable stance, reaching out and putting Thomas in a headlock.

"Tell me!" Guy demanded as Thomas continued giggling and trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Mh no!" Thomas mumbled.

Guy tightened his grasp on Thomas, causing Thomas to squeal. "Did I get my shirt from where, Thomas?" 

"...a girl!" Thomas muttered, then instantly braced himself for a punch.

Guy let go of Thomas and stood up, he pouted at Thomas as he too stood up, then turned on his heels and began walking towards their classroom for the morning lesson.

Thomas let out a gentle laugh, he knew that he was now being given the silent treatment by Guy. This was Guy's way of sulking and he'd done this since he was a toddler, either to get what he wanted or, in this case, make his long-suffering friend Thomas beg for forgiveness. It was only gentle teasing, but Guy loved to be a drama queen.

Trotting after him, Thomas began his tirade of the usual apologies and compliments which he always used to beg his sensitive friend for forgiveness, something which occurred often.

As Guy hurried down the corridor, Thomas followed him, chanting 'Sorry!' between giggles. They both quietly crept into their biology lesson, 5 minutes late, Guy making a point not to hold the classroom door open for Thomas. 

As they settled in their seats together on the back row of the room, Thomas continued whispering apologies to Guy. Guy opened his bag and fumbled around, pulling out his book and placing it on the desk. He then began searching for his pencil case, sighing when he realised he had left it at home. Thomas opened his own pencil case and pulled out a pen, offering it to Guy with a grin on his face. Guy snatched the pen from Thomas without thanking him and then turned his attention to his teacher.

Thomas began gently poking Guy's thigh under the desk, trying to get his attention. Guy continued ignoring him, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Guy I'm sorry... I love your shirt really... It's so nice!" Thomas whispered.

"Mm." Guy mumbled. 

"It looks so nice on you, you look so manly!"

"Mm."

"I love you really, Guy. Pleaseeee talk to me!" Thomas begged.

"Mm."

Thomas reached out and poked Guy's cheek, causing Guy to bat his hand away. Thomas reached out again, this time gently pinching at his cheek, but it was to no avail.

Guy continued pretending to be interested in the lesson, secretly enjoying the attention he was receiving. 

"Guuuuuy-" Thomas moaned, "-forgive me, I love yoooou!"

"Mm."

"Please, angel..."

Guy tried not to smile, he loved it when Thomas called him 'angel', but he didn't want to give in to Thomas, not just yet.

"Hey, you're smiling!" Thomas whispered, poking at Guy's ribs.

"Mm!" Guy mumbled, shaking his head.

"Don't make me do it..." Thomas said, stern-faced. 

Guy turned to look at Thomas, wide-eyed. He knew what was coming. Guy shook his head frantically, his lips still sealed together. 

Thomas raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly.

Gradually, Thomas raised one hand, edging it towards Guy, who winced with every movement.

"This is your last chance..." Thomas warned his friend.

Refusing to give in and let Thomas win, Guy kept his mouth shut. 

"I warned you." Thomas said, before beginning to tickle Guy's armpit, his ultimate weakness.

"THOMAS!" Guy called out, bending over and giggling uncontrollably.

The whole class turned to look at them, shocked by Guy's sudden shout.

"BOYS!-" Their teacher shouted, "-go to the headteacher's office, now!"

 


End file.
